User blog:UWBadgers44/About My War Commander Life
Welp. I just started using this today, so why not write a blog here. Maybe my other commanders will get a laugh, or insult me... hopefully it's the laugh part. Anyways, my war commander life began sometime in August 2011. I kept hearing the famous War Commander music from my dad playing it in the other room. He was kind of angry, because he had taken an Oil Deposit and it resulted in him being hit repeatedly. I remember watching him play it, and then I thought that maybe I'd enjoy a game like that. So I loaded it up, and started my account. Total_Chaos. I quickly became popular in my home sector of 367. I would help hit depo thieves, with dad helping me as well. In about a week's time, I got to level 20. Then I jumped to sector 333, and it was just brutal. I leveled up to a 30 in about six months, while getting flattened on a regular basis. I didn't like that much, so me, my dad, and a couple other guys went back to 367. I had been fighting with a dude there, and he got mad that in seven months, I had gotten to level 31, and he was still in the 20s. He reported me daily for cheating. Let me tell you something, I am kind of smart. I know technology. I am pretty grammatically sound. Yet, I don't know anything about hacks and the like. So after him repeatedly saying I got reported, I left to sector 114. Then, once thorium was introduced, I found myself not fond of playing. So I stopped, and I never touched it again. Until 2013. I had to redo my account as I forgot my password. Apparently I had changed it, but I wan't sure what it was. Anyways, I made my new account, Wisconsin3133, and grew up in sector 26. I made some great friends there, but my clan wouldn't allow me to help a friend who kept being hit by a badged player. I didn't like that so we jumped. We landed in sector 266. I was a level 22 when we landed, and over the 8 months I spent there, I slowly climbed to a 29. Once again though, the sector inevitably turned on me when I went to help a friend, my dear old dad this time, and I was run out of there. I eventually jumped through sectors 14, 299, 295, 367, and 66. All the while I slowly climbed to a level 33. Then I found my home in sector 71. That sector is so calm and peaceful. Friends willing to help each other. At the present, I am now a level 36 going on 37. It's been a slow and tedious process, but I have had fun while doing so. I'm not going to talk about my units or base right now. I'll leave that for another blog post. I guess the biggest thing to remember when playing is, while you will form friendships, and if they turn on you, you will find that it does sting a little. The key to success though is to remember it's a game. Now before I go, I'm sure you want to know why I decided to do this blog. Well simply put, I can't talk for crap. I usually mess up when I'm talking. I'm shy and I lack confidence. But when I'm writing, I'm in control. I get to decide what I want to do, what I want to say, and how many regrets, if any, I have. I guess you could say I express myself better in writing. Anyways, I have to call it a night. Godspeed and good luck commanders! -Wisconsin3133 Category:Blog posts